G-merl
*''Sonic Generations'' |media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |species = Robot |gender = None |height = 110 cm (3' 7") |weight = 110 kg (242 lb.) |creator = Dr. Eggman |color scheme = Black, grey, yellow, red |eye color = Blue |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Eggman Empire *Cream and Vanilla |likes = Cream and her family |dislikes = Dr. Eggman |skills = *Super speed *Flight *Missile launching *Teleportation *Force-field generation *Machine interfacing *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation }} , also known as Gemerl, is one of the main antagonists in Sonic Advance 3. He is a Gizoid created by Dr. Eggman from Emerl's data, making him a revised version of his predecessor. G-merl once aided the doctor in his attempts to stop Sonic and his friends from foiling one of his plans, but wound up betraying Eggman to cause mayhem. After his defeat, he was reprogrammed in the image of his predecessor. Appearance G-merl is a humanoid, mostly black, robot. He possesses five-fingered gray hands and feet in the shape of shoes with black soles and yellow lines around them. His upper arms, abdomen and thighs are gray, and he has spherical black joints as shoulders and pelvis-leg joints. He also has relatively thick armor around his forearms and lower legs, (each one possessing yellow cuffs), fin-like yellow kneecaps, fin-like yellow objects on his forearms, and some kind of jetpack on his back. On his chest, he has three gray circles. Lastly, he possesses a spherical head with a gray mouth plate, blue eyes with red rims, gray caps for ears, and a curved yellow horn with points sticking out from the sides and a blue eye in the center on his forehead. History Past G-merl was created by Dr. Eggman sometime after Emerl's destruction to be the ultimate fighting robot.Sonic Advance 3 (Game Boy Advance) North American instruction booklet, pg. 4. To create him, Eggman used Emerl's data. This supposedly gave G-merl some of Emerl's hardware and memories. ''Sonic Advance 3'' When Eggman broke the earth with Chaos Control to conquer each piece, G-merl tried helping Eggman prevent Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends from fixing the planet. G-merl kept intercepting the heroes, but was defeated each time and had to retreat. He would also join Eggman in his mechs, whenever the doctor confronted Sonic and his friends, only to be beaten and flee with Eggman. Eventually, G-merl made a final stance at the Altar Emerald with Eggman, but they lost once more. As Sonic and his friends restored the earth, G-merl and Eggman tried to escape when G-merl's battle damage made him unstable. He then stole the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic, which he used to transform into Ultimate G-merl. G-merl then betrayed Eggman and escaped. In space, however, G-merl was confronted by Super Sonic and Eggman who defeated him. Reverting back to normal in a large explosion, G-merl landed on earth where his broken body flushed up on a beach. Found by Cream and Vanilla, he was taken to Tails who repaired G-merl and reprogrammed him into the kind-hearted Gizoid he was based on. G-merl soon after befriended Cream and came to live with her and Vanilla. Personality Initially, G-merl lacked any kind of true personality, though he would display some of Emerl's traits over time, supposedly due to containing his data. When serving Eggman, G-merl behaved as an emotionless machine and was completely obedient and unwavering loyal to the doctor. After receiving damage at Altar Emerald, however, G-merl gained a sense of free will and acted similarly to Emerl under his original programming, becoming aggressive, hostile and bent on causing destruction. After being rebuilt by Tails, G-merl became a kindhearted, gentle and supportive robot, much like Emerl near the end of his life. Powers and abilities Being created as the ultimate fighting robot, G-merl is built for combat. Due to also being based on Emerl's data, which is loaded with millennia worth of battle information, he presumably possesses a high level fighting skills. G-merl possesses a jetpack on his back, allowing him to either fly through the air, perform powerful midair spin attacks or move along the ground at super speed. He is also quite durable, being able to withstand being blow up and still continue to function. Additionally, he can teleport, fire barrages of missiles, and create a red energy shield around himself. G-merl also has the ability to "merge" with other machines and, as such, co-piloted all of Eggman's mech vehicles. Super transformation With the seven Chaos Emeralds, G-merl can assume a super transformation into a much stronger form named Ultimate G-merl. This form has four extendable arms with claw-like hands that can fire freezing energy beams and launch missiles. Its only weak spot is its blue gem, which is protected and impossible to harm unless Super Sonic charges Eggman's Egg Mobile with energy and throws him at Ultimate G-merl. In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Gemerl has a personality similar to that of Shard the Metal Sonic. Much like in the games, Gemerl was originally a weapon-based android created by Dr. Eggman, but was converted to good after his betrayal of Eggman and came to live peacefully with Cream. Currently, he acts as Mobotropolis' protector during the Freedom Fighters' absences. IDW Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, much like in the games, Gemerl started out as a robot in service to Dr. Eggman. However, he was eventually reprogrammed into a benevolent robot and came to live with Cream and her family in Floral Forest Village. Relationships Friends/allies *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Vanilla the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower Enemies *Dr. Eggman Trivia *In Sonic Battle, if Emerl's colors are set to Tails Color 1, Rouge Color 2 and E-102 Color 3, Emerl will look like G-merl. *G-merl's artwork pose is the same pose that Emerl does in one of his Sonic Battle artworks. This is presumably to further enforce how G-merl is a copy of Emerl. **Additionally, his fighting pose when he stands still is exactly the same as Sonic's in Sonic Battle. *G-merl's name is based off Emerl's. *''The History of Sonic the Hedgehog'' spells his name as Gemerl. This information is found in the trivia section for Sonic Battle. **The Sonic the Hedgehog Sticker Collection also lists his name as Gemerl. However, his name has a spelling error, calling him "Germerl". The book uses the same spelling error for Emerl. *G-merl's theme is a remix of the theme of the Phis, and Emerl's theme (as well as excerpts from Colosseum's music) from Sonic Battle. Gallery Concept artwork Sonic generations 3ds art Vanilla Cream Gemerl.JPG Artwork G-Merl.png Screenshots SonicRidesKnuckleslol.jpg|G-merl joined with the Egg Hammer 3. GEMERL_VS_knuckles_y_crema_en_toy_kingdom.png Altar Emerald Zone.png|G-merl facing Sonic and Amy at Altar Emerald. gemerl flushed up.png|G-merl washed up on the beach after his defeat. sa3_trueend.png|G-merl being discovered by Cream and Vanilla. restoring gemerl.png|G-merl being restored by Tails. Gentle_Gemerl_v2.png|G-merl returned to Emerl's peaceful ways. References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Sega antagonists Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005